paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase and Skye's Nightmare
In Adventure Bay, six pups, known as the Paw Patrol, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Zuma, Rubble and Rocky, along with their leader, Ryder, were at the train station taking a vacation for all the good hard work they did. Ryder and the Paw Patrol had brung their belongings, they planned on spending the vacation in the woods were a cabin is in set in the middle of the forest with a lake and a playground near the cabin. Ryder:"Ok, pups. I hope you'll ready for your vacation." Skye:"We sure are!" Chase:"I can't wait for the train will arrive." Marshall:"Me too! I'm looking forward to playing on the swings." Zuma:"I'm looking forward to play in the lake." Rocky:"You can play in the lake if you want, but I'm planning on playing on the slide." Rubble:"I'm planning on digging until my paws are tired." The pups laughed and giggled, Ryder did the same. Ryder:"We're all planning at having fun." Just then the train arrives, as the doors open, Ryder and the Paw Patrol got on, the train then departure to their location. While riding on the train, the pups looked out the window to think about their friends. Rubble:"I'm going to miss my friends, including the my best friend, the witty bitty kitty, I mean, I'm going to miss Precious, I mean, Mayor Goodway." Zuma:"I'm going to miss Wally, I wish to could see that big dude before we got on." Marshall:"Well, I'm going to miss Fuzzy and all my bird friends." Skye:"Well, I sure do going to miss my bunny friends." Rocky:"We all going to miss them. (Talks to Chase) Hey Chase, who are you going to miss?" Chase:"Well, I'm going to miss everyone. (Talks to Ryder) What about you Ryder?" Ryder:"I'm going to miss Katie, Alex, Mayor Goodway, Chickaletta, Cali, Wally, Cap'n Turbot, Farmer Yumi, Mr.Porter, and Jake too." With the moment they had of missing their friends, Chase looks out the window again and saw someone in the woods, which made him curious. Chase:"Hey, did anyone see someone in the woods?" The pups and Ryder find this question weird as they looked out the window but saw no one. Rocky:"There's no one there." Marshall:"Did you see something?" Chase:"No, but I thought I saw someone." After coming back to their minds about their vacation, the train made its stop and the Paw Patrol got off along with their belongings. Ryder:"Come on, pups. The cabin is this way." The Paw Patrol followed the path Ryder led them, when they got their, they saw how wonderful it is, the cabin is a two-story house, when they got inside, it had a living room, a kitchen, a playroom with toys, they then checked upstairs, the second floor had two bedrooms, one for boys and one for girls with each room having six beds, the floor also had three bathrooms, and another room with a bed, a desk and a computer, which Ryder took to sleep in, the cabin also has windows, a couple in the living room, in the kitchen, and one in each bedroom. Ryder:"So, what do you pups think of this place?" Zuma:"This place is awesome!" Rubble:"Yeah, and we have are own beds." Skye:"True, but least I have a bed and a room all to myself. I hope you boys don't miss me." Chase whispers to himself:"I do." Rocky and Marshall heard something but catch what he said. Rocky:"Huh? Chase?" Marshall:"Did you say something, Chase?" Chase:"Uh, I said, we should unpack our stuff in our rooms." Ryder:"Yeah, We should." Ryder and the boys unpack their stuff in their bedrooms and Skye unpacked their stuffed as well, after finishing unpacking her belongings, Skye noticed someone through her window, outside in the woods, but Skye couldn't get a good look at him. Just as she was about to do something, a knock is heard on the door which startled her, the door open revealed to be Ryder. Ryder:"Skye, we're going to the lake, are you coming?" Skye talking nervously:"Yeah, I'll be right there." Ryder closes the door and Skye looks out the window again, seeing the person she saw has vanished. Skye started to wonder if Chase really did see something, but she didn't bother to ask or be concern about it, and went to the lake to forget what she saw. At the lake, Ryder was playing volleyball with Marshall, as his partner, Chase and Rocky as his opponents, Rubble and Zuma was playing in the water. Skye is running out of the forest and towards the volleyball game were she saw Chase playing. Skye:"Chase! I need to talk to you!" This get the attention of Ryder, Marshall, Rocky and Chase, with Ryder catching the ball. Marshall:"Oh, I wonder what Skye needs you." This made Chase irritated but played it cool. Chase:"It's probably just she wants to play, just play without me, I'll be right back in a moment." Chase approaches her while Ryder, Marshall and Rocky resume playing. Chase:"What is it, Skye?" Skye:"Chase, did you really see someone in the woods?" Chase:"What do you mean?" Skye:"While I was unpacking, I looked outside my bedroom window and saw someone in the woods, staring right at me." Chase knew what she was talking about and he was getting nervous. Chase talking nervously:"You saw someone too? Did you get a good look at him?" Skye:"No. I thought you would saw what he look like, so I came here to talk to you to ask you the same question." Chase:"Listen, Skye, we're on vacation, whoever that guy was probably just got lost, thats all. (Talks normal) Anyway, we're here to relax and since you here, would you like to play volleyball with us...?" Chase face was suddenly staring into the distance, Skye turned around saw the same person those two saw in the forest staring at them. Both of them begin to walk back slowly then quickly turned around started running towards Ryder. Chase & Skye:"Ryder! Ryder!" They gotten Ryder's attention and grabbed the volleyball when it was coming to him. Ryder:"What is it?" Skye:"I don't think this place is safe for a vacation." Marshall and Rocky heard what she said and approached them. Marashall:"What do you mean?" Rocky:"You don't like it here?" Chase:"No. We do like it here ,but it is not a safe place to be here, I think we need to head back." Ryder:"It's getting dark. (Raises his voice) Rubble! Zuma! It's getting dark, we're heading back to the cabin!" Zuma & Rubble:"Ok!" While walking through the forest, Chase and Skye were getting worried about that person they saw, worrying if its stalking them in the woods. Skye:"Can we hurry it up?" Zuma:"Relax you two ,what's got you two so worked up?" Chase:"We're just really eager to get back to the cabin." Ryder:"It's we're already here." The Paw Patrol got inside with Chase and Skye's relief, the pups settled down on the couch in the living room. Rocky pressed the TV remote to turn on the TV, the channel is set to a action show that made the pups filled with excitement. While watching TV, Ryder goes to the kitchen to make the pups dinner, while searching for the dog food, Ryder opened a kitchen door which contain a note. Ryder:"A note?" Ryder picks it up and reads it. The note says, "Please, leave this place! Beware of Slender Man!" Ryder:"Who's 'Slender Man'? Is this place, haunted?" Ryder goes to the living room to show the pups the note. The pups looked at the note, and Chase and Skye were concerned about what they saw was Slender Man. Chase:"Is that what me and Skye saw?" Ryder, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble and Zuma were confused about what he said, just as the TV goes static. The Paw Patrol thought their was something wrong with the connection. Ryder:"I'm going outside to see whats wrong with the antenna." Skye:"No, Ryder! Please, don't. Look, please, you guys gotta believe me and Chase. Chase saw someone through the train the window, and I saw someone through my bedroom window. Their was someone or something in the woods. And, I have a feeling, he's here." Rocky:"You two can't be serious. You probably just saw some hiker who got lost." Ryder:"Listen, pups, I'll be alright. You just stay here and I promise, everything is gonna be alright." Ryder opens the door and goes outside, but he stopped and looked into the distance of the dark forest. Ryder:"Hello?" The pups went outside to see who Ryder's talking to. In the distance of the dark forest, they see a abnormally tall human with extremely long, slender arms and legs whom is wearing a business suit with a white under shirt and red tie, when they took a look at this face, is was pale and slightly ghostly, with no facial features which made the pups frightened, except for Ryder, as he approaches him, slowly. Ryder:"Um...hello? Are you lost? If you are, we can help you. We're the Paw Patrol, we can help." Just as he kept, he felt a sharp pain in his head, he grabbed it with his hands and he dropped to his knees. The pups saw him in a frightening state, they ran to him to see if he's hurt. Chase:"Ryder!" Rubble:"Are you okay?!" Ryder:"Yeah! I'm fine." Ryder recovered and lifted his head to see the man. Ryder:"Were did he go?" The pups look in the direction Ryder was seeing, and the man was gone. Marshall:"Do you think, it was that Slender Man guy, we read on the note?" The Paw Patrol rushed backed into the cabin and locked the door, the pups were in fear of what they saw as went upstairs into Ryder's room. Ryder:"Ok, pups, I know what we saw isn't who he seems to be. I'm going to contact Katie and the others to come here." Ryder pulls out his tablet device and tries to contact Katie, as he turns it on, the device goes static, like the TV. Ryder:"Huh? It's gone to static, like the TV." Rocky:"What if it has something to with Slender Man affecting technology?" Ryder:"Listen, I'm going to the train station to get help, you just stay in your rooms and wait until I get back." Chase:"You can't. What if Slender Man catches you." Ryder:"Don't worry, I'll run down the path we got here. Chase, I'm putting you in charge. You think you can do it?" Chase:"Chase is on the case!" Ryder:"Good. (Walks out of his room) I'll promise to get help." The pups heared the sound of the main entrance door open then closed. Ryder walked down the path with his flashlight in his hand, just as things are going smoothly, he heard a branch, cracked. This made him nervous and started to run, as he made it to the train station, Ryder was too late as the train left. Just as he was about to head back to the cabin, he turned around and Slender Man was behind. Back at the cabin, the pups were lying down of Ryder's bed with Chase watching over them, but they were startled by a scream that they knew it was Ryder. Rubble:"Ryder!" Rocky:"He's in trouble!" Zuma:"We gotta save him!" Marshall:"Ryder, we're coming!" Chase:"No, you can't! Ryder put me in charge to watch over you." Rocky:"But, what about Ryder?" Chase:"Just stay here and I'll go search for him." Chase runs out of the room, right downstairs and walks towards the door to open it. Skye:"Chase! Wait!" Chase turned around and saw Skye running downstairs and stops in front of him. Skye:"Chase, you can't do this. If Ryder's gone, I don't wanna lose you too. We don't want you two gone." Chase:"Skye, I promise I'll come back with Ryder. I don't know if Ryder is still out their or if he's hiding, but keep this in mind, if I don't come back in the morning, you'll have to search for us, if its dark, head back to Adventure Bay and get help. Just promise you and the rest will stay, I don't want to see you or my team get in trouble." Chase runs out the door and into the forest, in hopes for finding Ryder. Chase run down the path, hoping it would be easier way to find him, while on the path, Chase found something that horrified him, Ryder's flashlight. Chase whimpers in seeing Ryder's flashlight on ground with no Ryder, he took a sniff in order to have his scent, but things get more terrifying as Ryder's scent isn't on it. He then heard leaves rustling, Chase was scared that Slender Man is somewhere in the woods, stalking him. He had no choice but to go through the woods in order to hide. Chase:"I gotta hide!" Chase spotted a big rock and runs behind it, as he was standing up on his back against the rock, his stomach begins to growl and gurgle. Chase puts his paws on it, worrying that the noise will draw Slender Man. Chase:"No! Not now! Please, not now!" As his stomach continues to growl and gurgle, he heard a snap that frightened him. Chase:"Whats that sound?" Chase begins to turn his head around, slowly. Chase:"Uh, no." He completely turned his head around and saw him. Chase:"Slender Man..." Chase screamed, but its revealed he was dreaming, he was lying on one of the beds in the cabin, sitting up. Chase:"Whoa! What a horrible nightmare!" He looked outside the window and Chase notices its still dark. He then looks away, thinking about what happen. Chase:"Maybe, it was the kibble that gone bad." Chase then smells something downstairs. He gets out of bed and walks down to were the smell is coming from. Chase:"Mmm... Smells delicious..." He got downstairs and was about to enter the kitchen. Chase:"Ryder must be making something good in the kitchen." Just as he entered, he screamed when he saw him. Chase:"Slender Man!!!" Just as he was about to escape, Slender's tentacles emerge from his back and wrapped around Chase's abdomen and muzzle tightly, and lifted him off the ground into the air. Chase looks at him with a frightening look. Chase thinking nervously:"What do you want from me?" The tentacle around Chase's muzzle was unwrapping and one another with a piece of cake on a plate is offered to him, with the addition of Chase's surprise and confusion. Slender Man then shoves the plate with a piece of cake in his mouth, force-feeding him. Chase was eating the cake Slender Man shoved in is mouth and finds it quit yummy. Chase:"Tasty!" After finishing the cake, Chase noticed that Slender Man's tentacles have multiple plates with desserts, one plate were on each of his tentacle. Chase, found it strange, knew he was feeding him multiple desserts, just as Slender Man shoved each and every one of them in his mouth. After a half-hour, Chase was groaning as he was fed with multiple, fattening desserts, as a result from the food, he grown a sizable, round belly. Chase:"Cannot eat more... My belly hurts..." Chase was on the ground, lying on his back in pain with his belly hurting, he looked and Slender Man was still their. Chase uses his paws to crawl backwards on his back to get away from him, but he crawled up against a wall and raises one of his front paw at him in mercy. Chase:"Please! No more! Please let me be!" Slender Man just stood there, the lights in the kitchen begins to flicker, as Chase sees more tentacles emerging from his back making him pant very hard. The lights flicker faster, Chase closes his eyes to for what Slender Man is about to do, but he heard a fimilar voice. Skye:"Chase?" Chase opens his eyes and sees Skye and the rest of the Paw Patrol standing right in front him. Chase looked around to see if Slender Man is still in sight, he then looks back at them. Chase:"What happened? Where's Slender Man?" Zuma:"Slender Man?" Rubble:"What happened to you?" Chase:"Slender Man force-fed me junk food." Chase's belly groans and rubs in pain. Chase:"What happened? You guys weren't back at the cabin when I woke up in the bed." Marshall:"The bed?" Rocky:"How can you be in bed when you just left?" Skye:"Look, Chase, we didn't have any choice, we went in search for you but while we were searching, we heard a scream at the cabin. We thought we're the only ones in the cabin but it turns out, when we got here, we found you right here." Chase:"I think Slender Man brought me here." Ryder:"I thought so too." The pups and saw Ryder at the door looking well, with the pups excited he was okay. Chase:"Ryder, what happened?! I searched the woods looking for you." Ryder:"When Slender Man appeared right behind me, I fainted, soon after, I woke up in the middle of the forest with a another note I found. After I read it, I heard a scream." Chase:"That scream was me. By the way, what the note say?" Ryder took out the note and showed it to the pups, it says "Cabin holds responsible for missing people, we advise if people don't come near it and avoid it until our search is done." Rocky:"We didn't see it." Zuma:"That Slender Man dude, probably took it down." Chase:"Then we gotta get out of here while we the chance." Chase then lets out a small belch which made him felt embarrassed when everyone heard it. Ryder:"No, you can't Chase, even if we would your in poor condition to run. I think its safe to leave when its morning." Chase:"But, Ryder, what if he uses his tentacles to grab you? Please, I don't we're dealing with an ordinary human. He used his tentacles to hold me and force-fed the junk food with them." Ryder:"Tentacles?! Pups, huddle up in the living room." Ryder and Paw Patrol, except Chase, goes to the living room and huddle up. Ryder:"Tentacles? If we're dealing with supernatural, I don't think we're safe in these woods." Marshall:"Well, if Chase gets caught, at least he would be too heavy to grab with tentacles." Ryder and pups looked at him in frustration for saying that, then they heard Chase groan as he was seen trying to walk out of the kitchen but his big belly was making it hard for him to walk or stand straight. Skye:"Listen! This is no laughing matter. What me, Chase and rest of you saw was real. Their is something out their in the woods. And I think, he's watching us, even though he has no eyes." Ryder:"Skye's right. If were gonna survived, will have to wait until daytime. So, lets get in our rooms." Ryder and pups walked up stairs with Chase struggling due to his big belly, Ryder got to his, the boys were waiting until Chase is up here, and Skye is in front of her door room. She saw Chase, finally upstairs, walking into his with the rest of the boys but she stops, suddenly afraid to sleep in her bedroom alone. Skye:"Chase, wait!" Chase stopped and looked at Skye. Chase:"What is it Skye?" Skye:"Chase, I was wondering, if you want to sleep with me. I kinda nervous about sleeping by myself knowing that he's out there." Chase:"Skye, he isn't gonna hurt you. Of course, I'll come sleep with you, I would like too." Skye:"Thanks, Chase. I feel better if someone like you comforts me." Skye and Chase enter the girls with Skye closing the door. Chase attempts to get on the bed but his big gut was making it hard for him, Skye allowed him to stand on her back and pushed him up, managing to him on the bed then Skye got on the bed as well. Chase plots on his back, groaning as his belly was growling and gurgling. Skye:"Indigestion?" Chase:"All that food is really giving me a stomach ache." Skye puts her paw on his belly and rubs in a circle, Chase allowed it and found it soothing, relaxing the pain in his belly. Skye then puts her head on his belly and letting it sink which made Chase feel more comfort. Chase:"Skye? Did you want me to sleep with you because you were nervous sleeping by yourself or you just want to use my tummy as a pillow?" Skye:"Kinda. I was afraid if Slender Man comes to get me, and your belly is soft as a pillow. Me and the rest of the Paw Patrol were worried about you, you were gone for a while. I didn't have a choice but to risk it and we search for you." Chase:"Well, that was foolish of you, but I'm glad you, Ryder and the rest of the pups are safe." Chase and Skye begin to sleep as Skye continues to snuggle in Chase's belly. Just then, they woke up, having a feeling that Slender Man is here, they gained a second thought to sleep in the boys room. Chase and Skye entered which the pups woke up. Chase:"Hey, guys, you don't mind Skye sleeps here with us." Marshall:"Sure, she can use the extra bed." The pups got back to sleep but Chase and Skye got on the same bed with Chase sleeping on his back and Skye sleeping and snuggling on his belly. After the night, it was morning and the Paw Patrol were packing their belongings. After finishing packing, the Paw Patrol were at the train station waiting for the train. Ryder:"Hey pups, how about a tour? We can sleep on the train while visiting each stop." Rocky:"As long as their is no woods that is haunted." The pups laught and giggled upon hearing that. Chase:"I'm really hoping to get rid of this gut." Rubble:"Really? It suits you the whole 'being lazy in the summer' and you look like you can eat as much as I do." Chase:"Yeah. I kinda do." Chase's big gut growls and gurgles. Chase:"Excuse me. But, we didn't have breakfast." The pups giggled upon hearing that. The train comes and the Paw Patrol got on. At the dinning room, the pups were seeing Chase eating a big breakfast, after he was done, he gave a embarrassing smile to them. Rubble:"Wow! You and me are gonna have a eating contest!" Chase:"What can I say? After what Slender Man did, my appetite increased. Ryder, I'm going to my bed to take nap if thats alright with." Ryder:"Ok. But, your appetite isn't the only thing that increased." The pups giggled and Chase left to go to his room. At his room, Chase is on his bed with Skye showing up as well. Chase:"Skye, whay are you here?" Skye:"I want make sure your alright." Chase:"I'm alright, its just this belly is making me more hungry, more lazy and more tired. I was wondering if you want to keep me company." Skye:"Oh, sure." Chase and Skye got on the bed with them lying down. Chase:"Skye? Skye:"Yeah, Chase?" Chase:"I was wondering, when I drop this weight, would be my girlfriend?" Skye kisses him and Chase felt his lips rubbing on his. Skye:"Of course, I may use you belly as my extra pillow just in case. I'm starting to like that belly of yours." Chase then laid down with Skye snuggling her head into his belly, hoping that they never have relive that nightmare. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episode Category:Spooky Tails